


【锤基】非常规ABO《Found You Accidentally》

by SHUOCHUAN



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHUOCHUAN/pseuds/SHUOCHUAN
Summary: Beta锤x alpha基；年上；乌龙；约P游戏；先Do后爱；直球告白；NC-17
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 5





	【锤基】非常规ABO《Found You Accidentally》

**Author's Note:**

> Beta锤x alpha基；年上；乌龙；约P游戏；先Do后爱；直球告白；NC-17

Loki Laufeyson此刻及其、非常不愿意面对现在的状况。

比如这个布满玫瑰花以及某种奇怪味道（他用过）的酒店房间，以及眼前这个拥有百分百戳中他G点金色长发Beta男人。

只是很可惜的是，Laufeyson本人是alpha。

百分百的。

这场乌龙还得从一个小时之前那个该死的Party说起。

午夜一点，萨卡酒吧里暗蓝色的激光随着音乐在舞池上方摇摆，男男女女贴在一起享受夜晚撒旦给予他们的狂欢。一身墨绿色西装的黑发的alpha眯着眼睛试图在黑压压的人群里找到他的伙伴们。

“Hey！Hey！！Loki！！！这里！！！”

从后方卡座里传来年轻的男声终于帮路痴+脸盲的Laufeyson少爷找到了方向，“干嘛非要跑这来？之前酒吧不好玩吗？这又远又偏的。”

“这就是你不懂了吧？”带着茶色墨镜穿着一身骚包至极西装的男人冲着Loki神秘地笑了笑，“今晚有神秘活动，超级劲爆。”

这是Fandral，是跟Loki从穿开裆裤开始就的朋友，从小骚包的小少爷吸引了不少美女，而作为好友的Loki即使每一次在对方用着蹩脚魔术去撩妹的时候都要狠狠翻他个白眼，却还是潜移默化地被同化成了这个圈子大名鼎鼎的花花公子。

当然跟Fandral的魔术不一样，他靠的是这张脸。

“别卖关子！快说！”alpha将昂贵的西装外套甩在卡座靠背上，整个人瘫进柔软的沙发里。

“哈哈哈哈别急！马上就开始了，还有5分钟，我已经帮你报好名了。”

“你要是敢坑我我就把你尿床的照片发给你的女朋友们。”alpha恶狠狠地威胁友人，伸手拿酒的瞬间似乎看到很耀眼的金发从人群中穿过。

看来，这个酒吧还是有点东西的。

“晚上好啊各位，”哄闹突然被一个画着蓝色眼线穿着深V西服的男人打断，Loki差点被一口酒呛住，原来这个世界上还真的有比Fandral还骚包的人啊。

“今晚最大、也是大家最期待的游戏--FIND YOU的第一轮就要开始了，请之前报好名的人到台前来，今晚！你说出要求！我来帮你挑出你的心上人！”

“快去！”Fandral终于放开了怀里黑发美女，冲着站在一边犹豫中alpha的翘臀上来了一脚，“绝对值得信我！”

“Sir，请带上眼罩，游戏马上开始。”

不情不愿的黑发的alpha耐不住有人的施压只好上了台，秀场的手接过Waiter手里黑色的绸缎蒙在自己的眼上，黑暗笼罩视野的瞬间躁动的音乐声在耳边爆炸开来。

“Okay…看来台上的各位都准备好了，第一轮是AO场！今晚报名的alpha也就是台上这些人！请有意向的朋友站在舞池里！”

被蒙住视线的alpha有点心跳加速，这个游戏是近几年才兴起的约P游戏，有胆子办的酒吧很少。游戏规则很简单，挑选的人带着眼罩，背对被选的人们，说出自己心里对今晚对象的要求，一个一个排除，直到那个唯一的人出现。

“好的，那就先请这位黑发的帅哥先来，”alpha感受到那个人举着话筒站在了自己身边，“先给大家说一下你的名字？”

“Loki。”

“哇…竟然是跟邪神同名！很好，请说出自己的要求！不符合的朋友请主动退出舞池哦！！好的请说！”

男性、黑色衣服、不带眼镜、没有纹身、蓝色瞳色、有耳洞、长发…

“提醒一下！现在就剩下两个人哦！请说最后一个要求！两人都是长发！一个金色！一个栗色！请说选择！”

“金色长发。”Loki没带什么多余的情绪说完最后的要求，整个舞池都爆发出高昂的欢呼声，他甚至听到了Fandral该死的口哨声，在混乱中alpha似乎听到了对方说了句“我愿意”，但低沉的嗓音在omega中着实少见。

“太棒了伙计们！Loki先生！你的blonde同意了您的请求！已经被waiter送进楼上的房间啦！”音乐声达到最高点，其余的人又回到了舞，“一会也会有人领你去房间，记住不能把眼罩摘下来哦！”

按照游戏规则今晚房门自动上锁，明早酒吧的人会在8点之前打开。也就是说无论今晚是什么样的人都要愿赌服输，必须共度一晚。

够刺激，Loki想，跟随服务生的脚步也急躁了起来，他有点等不及了。

咔嗒一声，Loki靠在房门上清楚地听到上锁的声音后取下眼罩，眼前的一切却一击即中地冲击到了他微醺的大脑。

Fuck，确实是个Blonde，尤其是那双仿佛能吸入所有的海蓝色眸子让alpha止不住地心跳加速。

当然前提是得先忽略一身性感到爆炸的肌肉。

“你你你…你是omega？？”Loki这辈子都没觉得自己运气能如此之差，竟然能碰上这样罕见类型的omega，对方线条鲜明的胳膊甚至比他一个alpha还要粗。

而下一秒的答案让Loki Laufeyson确定人走背字的时候是没有下线的。

金发男人靠在酒店King size的床上，身旁还散落一床的玫瑰花瓣，语气中同样包含疑惑地说道：“我是Beta。”

晴天霹雳啊晴天霹雳，Loki顺着门像个泥鳅一样瘫坐在地上，“我是alpha啊大哥，刚才是AO专场你捣什么乱啊…开始的时候那个主持人不是说了吗？”

“？我来晚了，所以只看到了大家都进了舞池，我以为是Beta场的…”

“Gosh…”alpha此刻思想彻底要放弃了，但他的身体却说要肯乖乖配合。

为了游戏效果，酒吧为每一组配对成功的人都送了些小礼物——催情香。这本来都是大家心知肚明的小把戏，但放在现在如此尴尬的状态下，Loki恨不得用那该死的香炉砸晕这位金发的迷糊先生然后跳窗逃跑。

呃……忘了这里是32楼，不太可能。

当然还有另外一个原因，简而言之就是发lll情lll期临近再加上香的作用，他非常不争气的石更了。

好吧，对方完全砸在他G点上的皮囊也是罪魁祸首之一。

经过五分钟诡异至极的尴尬后，Beta选择了主动打破这个氛围。

“所以…就这样呆一晚上？还是？”

“这让我怎么玩啊该死…我是alpha，如果你愿意做底下那个我也不介意。”Loki把头埋在胳膊里用尽全力压制自己这混蛋生理现象，却没注意beta已经来到了自己身边。

胡渣突然蹭上了侧脸，对方低沉的嗓音穿入alpha的耳朵。

他说，“不如以大小定上下？”

他还说，“我知道你石更了，我也是。”

或许是男人的虚荣心作祟，也或许是对方塞壬般的嗓音，也或许是Loki从未想过会输个一个beta。

但事实是，他输了，输在了周长上。

坦诚相待的二人尴尬地站在浴室里，alpha简直不敢相信自己的眼，对方雄赳赳气昂昂抬起头来的欲望比自己整整粗了一圈，这size绝对比大部分alpha都要大。

这是他喵的是什么非人类的基因啊。

“答案显而易见？”男人赤着脚踩在瓷砖上，没有任何费洛蒙的身体向自己靠拢过来，语气中有掩盖不住的情欲，“准备好了吗？Babe？”

不等自己回答，对方就逆着光吻了下来，这时Loki才反应过来beta甚至比自己高大半个头，具有攻击性的吻敲开了他的唇，滚烫的气息顺着为非作歹的舌尖一块涌入口腔，烟草和伏特加混杂的香气让人沉沦，alpha半推半搡地靠在浴室墙上，腿止不住的发软。

快要窒息的Loki慢慢睁开之前一直紧闭的双眼，却意外撞上了对方极具攻击性的眸子。他一直就这样盯着自己吗？Loki一边腹诽着一边又逃避似的闭上了眼，但对方突然加大了力度，好像是在表达对他闭眼的不满。

不知过去了多久，金发男人终于放开了自己被啃的发肿的嘴，alpha解脱似的喘了口气，下一秒却被对方的动作激得叫出了声。

Jesus…请问谁会在这种状态下主动给别人吹喇叭啊！

alpha被挑逗得不得不咬紧自己的手背防止更多喘lll息漏出，低头的瞬间再次跟对方对视，海蓝色的眼里此刻全是挑衅，饱含x暗示的挑衅。以至于Loki这次忘记了转移视线，完全陷入他爱的蓝色里。

男人在自己快到极限时站起身来，沾满了自己信息素味道的舌转向了alpha如同伊甸园苹果般的腺体，思绪彻底被打乱的Loki终于想起来他还不知道对方的名字，只好用断断续续的话语去询问今晚陌生的爱人。

“Thor，Thor Odinson。”他这样回答道。

上帝啊，谁会在约p的时候连姓都爆出来，Loki忍不住在心里再次吐槽这个老古董，但还是任由着他把自己是摔进大床。

等下…他是不是…在哪听过这个名字？

……

“呃…慢点…滚蛋…”alpha被浑身都长满过分肌肉的金发男人捏着腰按在床上后lll入，即使对方做了万分周全的准备活动，但Loki还是觉得真她妈大得难以置信。

“你真的是beta吗？”对方继续一言不发努力耕耘几分钟后，委屈的alpha终于爆发了，“我觉得你在骗我…Hey！你干什么！？”

beta一把按住挣扎的黑发alpha，抓着他显瘦的肩膀把人翻了了个个，但体内的欲望却都没有拔出来，抵在敏感点上转了个圈，紧绷的后xue被弄得酥麻不止。

这太过火了，Fuck。

Loki本能地扣住对方的脖颈，发出断断续续的呻lll吟。beta浓重且暧昧的呼吸撒在腺体的周围，对方空白的信息素反而让alpha觉得舒服，贪婪的闻着对方发丝淡淡柠檬的味道。

“如果不相信，可以咬咬看？腺体的位置不就在你嘴边不是吗？”

窝了一肚子火的alpha张口狠狠咬了口对方空白的脖颈作为报复，而beta的欲ll望在如此姿势下正好一下下抵在体内最酥麻的那一点，没过多久Loki就明确的感受到自己人生中第一次被cao身寸是何等的酸爽。墨绿的眼睛满含着生理泪水，心里不停咒骂着他的那位好友Fandral。

他，Loki Laufeyson，一代猛A，就这样被一个beta开了苞。

Fine，做人要诚实，不得不说，他爽到了。爽到他都不记得是怎么结束的，只依稀记得他稀里糊涂地对方玩了69，最后还没控制住自己酿成了惨剧。

向上帝忏悔，他不该玷污他的唇。

等第二天Loki醒来的时候已经是中午，身旁微微凹陷的床铺早已空空如也，那一瞬间竟然有股寂寞感跑上了自己的心头，而下一秒浴室里传来的水声将这种感性全部打散。

此刻比起伤感或者暧昧还有更重要的事，那就是逃跑！

急急忙忙穿上衣服的alpha才发现自己身上全是对方留下的印记，从脖子到小腹，甚至到腿根，都有深深浅浅的吻痕。而且从来没当过bottom的alpha有些轻微的低烧，可他完全顾不上不适的身体，马不停蹄地逃离了那间酒店直奔了自己的家。

有一说一，他从来没这么想回过家。

在自己熟悉的大床上睡到傍晚的alpha受伤的内心终于被修复，昨晚的事情就当作没发生过吧，不过Fandral的尿床照该发还是得发。

“少爷。晚饭好了，您下来吃吗？”

“好的，马上来。”湿着头发的alpha群发完了照片，顺手将昨晚经历了不少的衣服通通扔进了垃圾桶，他死都不会承认自己被beta上了的，绝对。

“你个死小子终于知道家在哪了啊？我还以为你死在酒吧里了。”

“父亲…我就是跟…”

Holly Shit！！！！

果然人走背字绝对没那么容易就过去，Loki甚至觉得自己需要找个人算一算，最近绝对水逆了！！

昨晚把自己弄得死去活来的beta现在就坐在他们家的餐桌上，刚才一直专注于羞辱Fandral丝毫没注意桌上的客人，抬头的瞬间Loki真真切切地听到了自己脑袋里劈了个响亮亮的雷。

“介绍一下，这是我的小儿子Loki。Loki，这位是我的义弟，年纪轻轻就创下一番产业，之前一直在澳大利亚，昨天才正式回国，快，叫叔叔。”

Loki觉得自己的嘴角都在抽搐，这位太drama了！昨晚自己他妈的竟然上了自己的叔叔，不对！是他的叔叔上了自己！？

男人假惺惺的站起来伸出了右手，一脸的绅士+好长辈样，“很高兴认识你，Loki少爷。”

但alpha以自己人格担保，那个老流氓绝对在看他衬衣下面的红痕！

闷声吃饭的小少爷终于从他们的对话中理清了来龙去脉。两家很早之前就在生意场上有过交集，十年前父亲想在澳洲搞个跨国公司，多亏Thor帮忙牵线才成功把公司办起来，一来二去两个人就成了义兄弟。

“你十来岁的时候Thor还来英国看过你，你小时候可喜欢他了呢，一直哥哥、哥哥地跟在他屁股后面。”

呸呸呸！谁会喜欢这个混蛋！明明就是个衣冠禽兽！！

“所以这次来英国是准备定居了吗？”

“应该是的，您也知道我母亲本来就是英国人，所以他们老两口想回英国安度晚年。”金发的Beta完全无视从另一边传来如同利剑的视线，若无其事地跟阔别已久的义兄谈笑风生。

“再一个，家里面也催我成家。这次回来我妈还给我报了个相亲活动。”

？？他还没结婚？？？好歹也快四十了还没结婚？？Loki吞了一大口牛排，完全忘记了昨晚的糗事，快快乐乐做个吃瓜人。

Wait。他说的相亲是昨天晚上那个吗？？？令堂也太Fashion了吧！？

“哈哈哈这样啊，的确你也应该抓紧了，别一工作就什么都不顾了。我几个侄女也正好到了婚嫁的年龄，有机会介绍给你。”

？还是个双？

仿佛知道了惊天大秘密的alpha饶有兴趣的看着两个人，心里盘算怎么好好用这个秘密敲诈对方，无商不奸，Laufey是个奸商，作为他的儿子肯定不能示弱。

可惜他下一秒就差点被对方的一句话噎死。

“不了，谢谢您，我已经有心上人了，是个男性。”beta笑着说，“等他同意了我会介绍给您的，说不定您也认识呢。”

Fuck！Fuck！简直低估了他“叔叔”不要脸的程度，而且对方转头的瞬间那熟悉的笑容，绝对说的是自己！

“挺晚的了我就不打扰了，等过几日等房子装修好了再宴请您怎么样？”

“好！好！Loki，开车送Thor回家，他今天喝了酒。”

父亲的命令不得不去，小少爷只好硬着头皮接过车钥匙，“我在门口等你，Odinson叔叔。”

两个人在庭院里又寒暄了一会金发的男人才慢悠悠走向自己的车，Loki在他来之前猛抽了根烟来强健一下自己脆弱的心脏。

过去这二十四个小时发生了太多过于戏剧性的事情，他的小心脏真的要受不了了。

男人身上的烟草味还是很重，但alpha还是很喜欢他身上的味道。坐在副驾驶的beta整个车程一言不发，静静地听着音响里放着慵懒的爵士乐。

_**Blue but sexy…** _

“叔叔…你家…”

车停在beta家的地下车库里已经五分钟了，可是对方完全没有要走的意向。

“所以你的答复呢？Loki？”

“什什么答复？”黑暗中那双眼看向了自己，Loki不争气的心脏再次不争气的猛烈跳动。

这是什么狗血的少女漫情节啊上帝…

“在饭桌上我说我要追求你啊，你很聪明，我不相信你没有听懂那句话在说你自己。”

“我…”Loki一时间竟不知怎么回答这份情愫，他从未跟beta在一起过，更别说是个男性beta，他承认昨晚自己动了情，但那不过是一夜的疯狂而已。

“那只是一场乌龙，一场一ll夜ll情，没人会当真，我们该忘掉他的…”

“不，我会。”男人一把拉住自己松垮的领带向着他的怀里拽去，“如果我说我根本没有来晚，根本没有搞错场次呢？”

Gosh…Loki努力不让自己再陷进那双蓝色眸子制造出的沼泽里，但他还是失败了，面对odinson的时候他似乎完全控制不自己…

“在那里遇到你的确是个意外，”男人的话语缓而慢，一下一下击打在alpha跳动的脉搏上，“但我看你那一秒开始，我的目标只有你一个。”

原来，他在不知不觉间早已狼入虎口。

太过火了，无论是昨晚，还是现在。Thor竟然会用一场荒唐至极的游戏来赌自己会不会选他。而此刻，年长他十五岁的叔叔选择竟然会如此直球地告白。

爵士乐随着凝结的气氛越发的暧昧，小少爷的思绪一半被对方吸走，一半像生锈的齿轮一般思考如何回答告白。

可还未等Loki回应beta再次选择主动出击，将对方控制在自己怀里，色气地咬了咬alpha右耳墨色的耳钉说道，“不过也不用急着现在回答。”

“再跟我共度一晚吧，Loki。我来帮你找到正确的答案如何？”

_**May I take the liberty of Fucking You？My Love？** _


End file.
